


Inked

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Complicated [13]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, Beating, Kink, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-05
Updated: 2006-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo asks for a permanent mark and conversation ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

Sean's leaving in a week. Viggo tries not to think about it too much, but he's not managing all that well. They're back at his place these days and it seems weird, although he's glad they'll have had two weeks here. It will give him a stock of memories of Sean in this space, and he knows he's going to need those mental snapshots.

Tonight they were both so desperate for each other that Sean ended up shoving Viggo up against the tiled wall of the bathtub right after their shower. It was a nice echo of the way they started, and Viggo's happy enough to sit on the floor at Sean's feet after dinner as a way of realizing how far they've come.

"I've been thinking," he says, as, for some reason, the H on his inner forearm catches his eye.

Setting aside the television remote he was only idly considering, Sean looks at Viggo, reaching down to squeeze his shoulder. "About?"

"Reminders and marks and things like that," Viggo says, lifting his arm up. "Would it be greedy for me to want something from you?"

Sean looks at the mark. It's very moving, the idea Viggo's presenting him, and his heart picks up a bit. "Not at all," he says quietly. "I would like that very much."

"You would?" Viggo asks with a smile. "I wasn't sure, because it's...well, kind of permanent."

"It is," Sean nods. "A permanent honor." He considers curling up his sleeve to make a Blades comment, but decides against it. This is a bit weightier than that. Considering that Viggo's tattoos are very dear to him, that Viggo has suggested it is rather amazing. "I'm moved."

There's not much to say to that, and so Viggo turns his head and kisses Sean's hand where it rests on his shoulder. "Yours," he murmurs.

"Mine," Sean agrees softly. He strokes his hand over Viggo's hair, watching him. "What kind of mark, then? Had you thought that far? Where would you want it?"

"I hadn't actually," Viggo says. He looks at the tattoo on his arm, the one with his, Exene and Henry's initials on it and sighs a little. "No initials. It's just...not a good idea."

"I agree," Sean murmurs, uncomfortable with the idea of initials anyway. "Something about the shoot, then?" He's hard-pressed to come up with something specific enough to be between them without it being too personal to appear, forever, on Viggo's skin. Skin that other people might see. _That_ thought gives him a tightening in his gut, and he's not particularly crazy about the sensation.

"Hmmm," Viggo murmurs, thinking. "Something Gondorian? It's the connection between them." He chuckles. "I hadn't actually gotten that far, really. Any idea where you'd like it to be?"

"Somewhere private." Sean knows he has to confess if they're going to be honest about this. "I know we're going to have other lovers," he says softly, "so if anyone sees it, I want that person to mean a lot to you." He has an urge to ask if _he's_ being greedy, now.

"You're going to allow me to have other lovers?" Viggo asks raising an eyebrow. _Or did I misunderstand that thing the other night about wanting this to go on once Sean leaves._

Sean hesitates. "Viggo," he says carefully, "I...God. We don't know when we'll see each other. You know how complicated it is when one person's stationery -- and neither of us are. Not really. I just don't feel right keeping you to myself when I can't _keep_ you."

"Oh," Viggo says quietly, hating the way his stomach feels. It's not Sean having other lovers that bothers him; he's never been jealous. "I wasn't sure how this would work," he explains, and he's not particularly wild about the fact that he's being passive-aggressive. _I just don't want to screw this up._

That's not Viggo's quiet speaking voice, and it's not his quiet submissive voice, either. Sean wonders if he's made the right decision. "That's not what you wanted, is it?" he asks, not quite a question.

"I think my problem has been that I'm not sure if what I want and what you want are the same thing," Viggo says , leaning back to look up at Sean. "Which, when you get right down to it is often where miscommunication starts up." He takes a deep breath. "I've avoid the formality of this like the plague because it freaks me out in a way I can't really put my finger on. But...I want to be _yours._" It's not exactly an answer to Sean's question, but it's a place to start from and Viggo hopes Sean sees it that way.

Considering that, Sean nods. "All right then," he says after a pause. "You're mine. No one else for either of us."

"Is that what you want?" Viggo asks. "I don't want to lock you into something you're not comfortable with."

Sean has to smile at that. "We both want it. I think neither of us wanted to lock the other into anything." He nods. "Absolutely, I want it."

"Thank you," Viggo says, bowing his head. "If you want the formality," he adds, "I can spend some time trying to figure out why it bothers me, maybe get past it."

"I don't want it, Viggo," Sean points out gently, cupping the back of Viggo's neck. "Just you. Just this, what we've been doing. It's good this way."

"Thank you," Viggo says, leaning in to nuzzle at Sean's knee. "Twenty years from now," he adds, "these past months will be one of those things that I look back on and realize as something that defines me."

That's just as moving as the request for a mark, and Sean nods, swallowing hard. "That means so much to me, Viggo."

"Me too," Viggo says. "So...you still want to mark me?"

"Oh, yes," Sean says, a bit rejuvenated now. He pets Viggo's hair as he talks. "You said something Gondorian. What about the tree? ...No, that might be too big."

"Probably," Viggo says, a little regretfully. "Too bad because it's a lovely design...oh hey, what about one of the eight pointed stars?"

"Oh, very good idea," Sean nods. "Right here?" He bends down to rub a little circle on the side of Viggo's hip.

"A star opposite the moon," Viggo says with a smile. "I like it. Since I doubt I'll be naked on film any time soon, I won't have to worry about people asking about it."

"Good." Sean smiles, and then he pats his lap. "Come up here," he murmurs, opening his arms.

Moving into Sean's arms feels right, and Viggo leans his head against Sean's shoulders. "It's gonna hurt like hell you know, but it'll be worth it."

* * * *

Watching Viggo get the tattoo -- in a very discreet, very quiet parlor -- was amazing in its own right, and Sean was very glad to have a book of flash in his lap during the experience, concealing a very insistent but ill-timed erection.

But by the time they make it back to Viggo's place, Sean's done hiding his arousal. He grips Viggo's arms and presses him against the nearest wall, kissing him hungrily. He knows better than to rub on the bandage, but God, watching that artist hurt Viggo purposefully and _mark him_ just because Viggo and Sean wanted it -- permanently -- has driven him mad.

"Need you," Viggo moans. He's hopped up on endorphins and he got hard halfway through the tattoo, which is certainly a new experience. "Please, can I ask for something?"

"Yes," Sean breathes, one hand splayed over Viggo's jaw, thumb under his chin as they kiss. "Anything you want today."

"Hurt me," Viggo says. "Please. I know you like doing it and I know you liked watching me take that for you and it feels weird that it was someone else." He gives Sean a serious look. "I promise, I'll stop you if it gets to be too much."

The request heats Sean through, and he moans into another hungry kiss. "My belt," he murmurs. "I want to use my belt on you, Viggo. Stripe your arse."

"Oh fuck," Viggo moans, his cock twitching a little at the idea. It'll hurt, but he also knows that he's in the right place for pain now. This is like the fisting in a way, it's something that means he's Sean's.

"Yeah." Sean wraps an arm around Viggo's waist to tug him toward the bedroom. "Come strip off, boy, and when I'm done with that, I'm going to fuck you _so hard._"

Viggo strips off fast, taking care not to jostle the bandaging covering his new ink. "Where do you want me?"

"On your knees -- or your belly, whatever's more comfortable." Sean takes off his belt and wraps the buckle up in his fist, testing the swing of it through the air.

Settling on the bed, Viggo goes to his knees and elbows, ass in the air. Not only does he not want to rest his weight against the tattoo, he's hard enough that he's afraid of rubbing against the bed and accidentally coming.

Standing beside the bed, Sean strokes his hand over the small of Viggo's back. "Ready?" he asks softly, trailing the belt over Viggo's ass to let him feel it.

"Yes," Viggo says, taking a deep breath. "Please Sean?"

"Yes," Sean agrees, and he swings the belt sharply, laying a vivid, broad stripe on Viggo's arse straightaway. "Fuck," he breathes; that Viggo is taking this from him makes it all the better for Sean.

It hurts, but not as much as Viggo expected it to. As he lets out a shaky breath, he thinks he can see why people want this; the pain fades rapidly, leaving him aware of the place that was struck and aware that it was Sean who did it.

"Ten stripes," Sean says. "Breathe." And he begins to deliver them methodically, one at a time, giving Viggo breathing space in between, counting them slowly under his breath.

Three blows in and Viggo's no longer thinking of anything. He's lost in the haze of endorphins and the sound of the belt hitting him and the incredible heat of it all. The pain is there, of course, but it's good in an odd way, good enough that he loses track.

And then it really starts to hurt, enough that he's making noise and fighting to keep from twisting away. Just when he's about to stammer out his safeword, however, Sean stops, leaving him panting and hurting and hard as a goddamn rock.

"Good," Sean breathes, grabbing the lube and a condom and undoing his jeans as quickly as he can manage. "Very good, Viggo, God, such a good boy. Can you take me now? I'm going to fuck you." He knows Viggo wants to come, probably needs to by now, but he doesn't want to give Viggo any more pain than he can handle.

"Please," Viggo moans, spreading his knees. "Please, Sean...please use me...fuck me." He can't think of anything now except how hot his ass is and how much he needs to feel Sean's cock slamming into him. "Yours."

"Mine." Sean twists wet fingers into Viggo sharply, liberal with the lube but not bothering with too much prep. He needs this, too, and too badly to wait. When he finally pushes in, resting one hand heavily on Viggo's shoulder, he grits out, "Come when you can" and begins to fuck Viggo with long, hard thrusts.

Even with permission and the feel of Sean fucking him--and is it his imagination, Viggo wonders or is he really tighter right now--driving him half insane, Viggo holds back, not wanting to come until he really has no other choice.

Sean uses that hold on Viggo's shoulder to pull him back harder, groaning as his skin meets the heat of Viggo's ass. He won't last long, so he reaches down to grip Viggo's cock, stroking it unevenly as the urgency builds.

Once again, it's too intense for Viggo to make any noise. He comes the moment Sean touches him, and it's so damn good that he sees flashes of light behind his closed eyes.

Sean's own breath catches at Viggo's silence, and he's not far behind, a stroke or two before he's coming as well. It rips through him, feeling sharp and clear, and the instant it's over, he's backing off, tossing the condom and pulling Viggo to one side to hold him.

"So fucking incredible," Sean whispers, tugging Viggo close and trying to avoid the tattoo at the same time.

Clinging hard to Sean, Viggo's not really ready to talk just yet. "Good," he manages to get out, and it's not easy but he needs to let Sean know that he's all right. Wanting to reinforce the message, he nuzzles Sean, licking and kissing at whatever skin he can reach.

Understanding, Sean just cups the back of Viggo's head, kissing him gently when he can catch Viggo's mouth. "I love you," he murmurs. "Mine. My mark. God, Viggo."

"Yours," Viggo says. He clings to Sean a little longer and then leans back and looks at him. "I want to photograph it," he says. "I want you to have pictures of it and me with it. So when you're not with me, you can see it."

Sean is, as always, amazed by Viggo's thoughtfulness. "Yes," he breathes. "But I want you to rest now, and in a little while, I want you to eat something. Are you thirsty?" Even now, though, Sean isn't moving; Viggo feels so good like this.

"Not really," Viggo says. "Maybe in a bit, but I need you here right now. I'm...." His voice trails off and he looks at Sean with a slight smile. "Never more than ten like that, OK? I'm a little sore."

Smiling, Sean nods. "I knew it would be pushing," he says, "but you handled it well. I'm so pleased with you, Viggo. You make me happy." He wishes he had better words at his disposal, but those will have to do for now.

"You have no idea how much it means to me when you say that," Viggo says softly. "You have no idea how much I want to make you happy."

"You do," Sean murmurs. "Never doubt that." He kisses Viggo's forehead, then his mouth, still amazed with everything that Viggo has given to him. It's hard for a man like Sean to relax and just be, but with Viggo, it's perfect.

_-end-_


End file.
